Higgins
Higgins is a monkey and a photographer for the circus. He is best friend's with Hamish, a purple silky coated Tasmanian devil. Higgins is a protagonist in Koala Kid. In the eucalyptus forests of Australia there lived a white koala bear named Johnny. Johnny did not fit in and he got bullied because he did not have a gray coat. A purple silky coated Tasmanian devil named Hamish and his buddy and photographer Higgins, a tall brown monkey, saw this and wanted to put him in the Freak Show of the carnival for their manager, Lug, who is a lizard (possibly alligator/crocodile). Hamish convinces Johnny to join and Johnny likes the Big Top which their manager, Lug warned them not to enter. Johnny's put in the Freak Show and everyone loves him and leave when an opening at the Big Top premieres. Johnny wanted to see the big top and amazingly performed but got banished from the circus with Hamish and Higgins by the manager. When the three were in a circus cart heading towards the desert part of the outback, the kangaroos and their leader Mac was dueling off with the villainous Dingo Pack and their leader Blacktooth. He was on an edge and the edge broke off therefore rolling on top of a huge boulder scaring the dingoes back to headquarters. The dingo dogs were in a secret alliance with the vulture and their leader Bog, a huge green crocodile who wanted to control the river. Bog's alliance also included Boris, a purple feathered vulture. The crowd cheered and Mac asked what is Johnny's name but before he could say Hamish said he was "Koala Kid!" A light purple female koala named Miranda had been there and didn't approve of Johnny but later did. The group made friends with the wombats, koalas, kangaroos, bilbies, and emus. Dingoes come and snag Miranda's little sister Charlotte who admired Johnny while Johnny was with her. Miranda, Johny, Mac, and elder wombat, Higgins, and Hamish went on an adventure to find Charlotte. The elder wombat, Quint, knew who Bog was and told the group all about him. Johnny walked on a wooden board bridge and almost fell but survived it magnificently. The gang then met up with two huge vicious boa constrictors (who may or may not have been affiliated with Bog). Everybody but Johnny and Miranda ran off. One began to strangle Miranda and Johnny had them fight each other and they escaped but then fell into a hole in the sand. The two split up and a very large Frilled lizard chased Johnny and Johnny escaped into a small hole in the underground rock canyon. The frill rammed his head into it and the small rock hideout crumbled. Johnny then pulled a splinter of wood out of his mouth and the frill became very affectionate with Johnny and licked him several times. Miranda then came hearing the frill's noise and Johnny stopped her from using her boomerang and said he's a friend. Johnny named the giant frill Bull after the animal he saw at the Big Top. Johnny and Miranda rode Bull and several pegs of rock and then soon down a rock cave river system. Miranda fell in love with Johnny but got upset when the vulture came and showed her a poster of him as a carnie and Johnny ran away. Miranda gave herself up so Charlotte could be free. Hamish, Charlotte, and Higgins went to go find Johnny. Hamish told Johnny he needed to help save Miranda. Higgins and Hamish created a distraction by dressing up as to female clowns and asked the dingo dogs if they could take them back to the circus, the dingoes wanted to eat them. The dingo dogs got captured by Mac and the other kangaroos. Johnny rode on Bull and untied Miranda and rode away while Bog woke up and chased after them. Johnny and Miranda ran up the poles to the trapeze and Bog following, Bod cut some strings, and Johnny cut the chandelier and fell on him and Bog. The trapeze poles and part of the circus tent fell on them. Johnny was okay and Bog was presumed dead. Later, the dingo dogs were being sold as pets at the carnival, and Bog was alive and bought as a pet. In the end Higgins spoke for the first time. Friends: Higgins, Johnny, Miranda, Mac, Charlotte, Quint, Wombat Army, emus, bilbies, koalas, kangaroos, Lug (presently). Enemies: Bog, Blacktooth, Boris, Dingo Pack, Lug (formerly), boa constrictors. Currently After defeating Bog in the Big Top, the lizard manager gave Johnny the part with Higgins and Hamish. It is possible that Miranda works there to because she admit she kind of liked it. Notes *Higgins's a very dull monkey who couldn't speak for the longest time but eventually did proving his intelligence. *At the bridge, Higgins is seen taking pictures of the back of Johnny. *Higgins is the only primate (other than human beings) in this movie and is somehow in Australia where they don't monkeys live. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters